


Armor

by Erised1186



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-16 06:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19312453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erised1186/pseuds/Erised1186
Summary: Maze has been hanging out but not really dating Dan since season 4 ended. Eve returns and wants her back but it will take a grand gesture. Songfic Armor by Sara Bareilles





	Armor

Armor

This has been in my head since hearing the song. It is Armor by Sara Bareilles. Not really a romantic song but I think it works well for Eve and Maze would care more about the gesture than song type. Eagerly waiting for season 5!

 

It’s been almost year for Eve and although she had many partners during that time she realized that the happiest and most herself she has been was on the fake date with Maze.  She traveled around the states and even made a brief trip to Canada getting various jobs along the way.

Eve decided she needed to win Maze back if it wasn’t too late. She half expected everyone to be as she left them but was surprised to find Dan and Maze siting close together at Lux. Lucifer left Lux in Maze's control and she moved into the penthouse visiting Linda during the week. Maze was talking with Dan more like arguing Dan was refusing to do something she wanted. Knowing it would take more than apology but a grand gesture she got the mike from the DJ and started to sing.

 

_Let it begin, let Adam in_  
_Step one: original sin_  
_Underneath the leaves, Adam found Eve_  
_Both of them found something sweet under the apple tree_  
_Then it was over, roads divide_  
**_Step two: learning how to lie_ **  
_Let me ask a question to present day_  
_How the **hell** did Eve end up with all the damn blame?_  
_All the damn blame_

_To all the dirty looks, the kitty cat calls_  
_To the ones who try and throw us up against the back walls_  
_Let me tell you something you'll understand_  
_Only the little boys tell you they're a big man_  
_To all my sisters and all our friends_  
_We have to thank them, please_  
**_Strength means blessed with an enemy_ ** _(Eve looks at Dan)_

_**All my, my, my, my armor comes from you** (Eve looks at Maze)_  
_You make me try, try, try, try harder_  
_Oh, that's all I ever do, ever do_  
_Oh, no no, my, my, my, my armor comes from you_  
_You make me stronger, stronger_  
_Now, hand me my armor_  
_(Hand me my armor, hand me my armor)_

_**Step three: I see** _  
_The unforgettable, incredible ones who came before me_  
_Brought poetry, brought science_  
_Sowed quiet seeds of self-reliance_  
_Bloomed in me, so here I am_  
_You think I am high and mighty, mister?_  
_Wait 'til you meet my little sister_

_All my, my, my, my armor comes from you_  
_You make me try, try, try, try harder_  
_Oh, that's all I ever do, ever do_  
_Oh, no no, my, my, my, my armor comes from you_  
_You make me stronger, stronger_  
_Now, hand me my armor_

“I have tried self-reliance and realized how much stronger you made me. Accepted me as I am. Sorry it took so long for me to see. You deserve so much more but will you forgive me for leaving?”

 

Dan looked outraged that Maze was ignoring what he was saying. Sure, their friendship was newer but he liked how easy Maze accepted him and made him feel that his actions were good. Maze never did find out about the hit he placed on Lucifer.

 

Maze had a smile on her face. An actual full smile not a half smirk. She liked Eve the moment she appeared.

 

When Eve finished the song, and dropped the mike she slowly walked to Maze. “Forgive me?” She asked Maze.

 

“What about Lucifer?” Maze asked not wanting to get in the middle again.

 

“Lucifer is my past. You are my present and future.” Eve said moving closer.

 

“Forgiveness is Lucifer’s Dad thing. Besides there is nothing to forgive we just needed time.” Maze stood up and hugged her.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
